Porristas y genios
by Miss choco-chips
Summary: Las porristas y los genios no se mezclan, pero le importa una mierda. /././ Primer fic de Scorpion.


**Porristas y genios.**

 **.**

 _By:_ Miss Choco-chips.

.

 _Sinopsis_ : Las porristas y los genios no se mezclan, pero le importa una mierda.

.

 _Disclaimer:_ Todos los derechos de Scorpion al creador de la serie. Yo solo hago uso de los personajes para este fic.

.

.

.

Las porristas y los genios no se mezclan, se dice a sí mismo. Igual que Sylvester y los gérmenes, igual que Happy y un idiota machista. Son cosas que simplemente, no van bien de la mano. Lo sabe, conscientemente. Entonces, ¿Por qué no puede alejarse, antes que lo vea? Aun no es tarde. Si se marchase en ese momento, ella nunca lo notaría, y él podría seguir su vida como si nada, olvidando este instante robado del tiempo.

.

Muy tarde. Los ojos de ambos se encuentran, y es imposible volver atrás. Walter la ve, no por primera vez, pero sí como nunca antes. Ve tanta dulzura, sinceridad, frescura e ingenuidad… no pega con el estereotipo típico, ¿eh? Esta chica parece no caber en ninguno de los típicos grupos de estudiantes de secundaria. Ni nerd, ni hueca, ni antisocial, ni popular, ni tranquila ni histérica. Casi puede oír a Megan reír de su constancia a clasificar a la gente según sus creencias.

.

Sabe que no tiene que hacerlo, que debería dar media vuelta y marcharse de allí. Pero hay lágrimas resbalando por ese rostro de muñeca, ahora aparentemente rota. ¿Será por eso que no parece encajar en ningún grupo social? Quizás, sin la tristeza momentánea enturbiando la imagen que tenía de ella, podría verla con mayor claridad y decidir su lugar en la escuela. Entonces, su subconsciente de genio podría respirar en paz.

.

O al menos, esa es la excusa que usa para darse valor y ofrecerle el pañuelo morado de seda que saca de su bolsillo.

.

-Sea lo que sea… no vale el tiempo que estás desperdiciando aquí, así.

.

No se queda a ver su reacción. En cuanto sus manos toman la delicada tela, hace lo que debería haber hecho en un principio: da media vuelta y desaparece por donde vino. Siente los ojos acristalados de la muchacha en su nuca, pero no importa. Al menos, ya no estaba llorando.

.

.

.

-Que mala suerte. Mira que tocarte hacer equipo con el nerd "O'Cerebro".

.

Todas las chicas rieron ante la mala broma. Paige arqueó una ceja. Ja-Ja. Muy gracioso. "O'Brien"-"O'Cerebro". Irónico que se burlaran de un genio, cuando ni siquiera sabían burlarse originalmente y sin errores. Se preguntó si era adrede, o si realmente no sabían que "cerebro" en inglés no se escribía Brien, sino Brain. Supuso que no.

.

-No sean así. Me agrada Walter –defendió, cruzando sus brazos. Las jóvenes, compañeras en su equipo de porristas (del que deseaba salir), la observaron horrorizadas.

.

-¿Hablas en serio?

.

-¿Te agrada el rarito ese? ¿Acaso no ves con quienes se junta?

.

-Cariño, ellos no están a nuestra altura, a tú altura.

.

La ira de Paige se encendió con ese último comentario. Estaba simplemente demasiado _harta_.

.

-Tienes razón. Él y sus amigos, todos ellos, están varios escalones _sobre_ nosotros. Son inteligentes, amables, no se dejan guiar por lo que dice la gente y son lo suficientemente sabios para mantenerse lejos de gente como ustedes. Sí, estás en lo cierto. No estamos en el mismo nivel: y los envidio por eso.

.

Se dio vuelta, la falda de la escuela acampanándose a su alrededor por lo brusco del movimiento. Sin un solo arrepentimiento, dejó atrás a sus boquiabiertas y malintencionadas ex amigas.

.

Se dirigió a paso rápido a la cafetería, deseando un buen chocolate para bajar su nivel de estrés. No fue consciente del intenso par de ojos que siguió su figura hasta que doblase la esquina.

.

Horas más tarde, tocó con ademán inseguro el timbre de los O'Brien. Tímidamente, jugueteó con el borde de su blusa color caramelo, esperando pacientemente mientras admiraba sus jeans negros y sandalias a juego con la blusa, demasiado intimidada para alzar la mirada, incluso cuando oyó la puerta abrirse.

.

Un silencio incómodo se formó entre ambos, hasta que él se movió a un lado y murmuró un "pasa".

.

A pesar de su incomodidad, la curiosidad ganó. Miró a su alrededor, buscando quién sabe qué. ¿Una chimenea, tapetes, fotos, adornos y cualquier cosa normal? Pues si eso esperaba, se llevó una sorpresa. El sitio era básicamente un garaje, con varias sillas, sofás y mesas llenos de papeles, una puerta que, podía ver (ya que estaba entre-abierta) conducía a la cocina, y una escalera, pero todo presentado de tal forma que "casa" es lo último que te vendría a la mente. Más bien era un garaje de dos pisos.

.

-Mi habitación está arriba. ¿Quieres trabajar ahí, o prefieres quedarnos aquí? –rompió por fin el silencio Walter, retorciendo incómodamente sus manos.

.

Las mejillas de Paige, por alguna razón desconocida, se colorearon con fuerza.

.

-Do-donde te sientas más cómodo.

.

Asintió parcamente, indicándole un escritorio con sillas a ambos lados y una computadora a un costado. Parecía el espacio perfecto. Caminó con paso vacilante, seleccionando una silla al azar.

.

Su compañero se sentó ante ella, observándola mientras sacaba sus carpetas y bolígrafos de su bolso. Ansiosa como pocas veces en su vida, comenzó a balbucear sobre su idea para el trabajo.

.

-Te oí hoy –interrumpió sus acciones, analizándola con sus ojos oscuros e inteligentes- Defendiéndome a mí y mis amigos de tus… amigas.

.

La voz le tembló, no de arrepentimiento, sino de nerviosismo: pocas veces se había visto tal atención de Walter O'Brien a otro ser humano-Ya no son mis amigas.

.

-Eso pude comprobar. ¿No te preocupa que a tu novio no le agrade tu discurso de esta mañana?

.

-Terminé con Drew aquel día –alzó la mirada, enfrentándolo por fin. El recuerdo de esa tarde los unía, y se sintió repentinamente envalentonada- Había una chica, una rubia… no importa ya. De todos modos, lo nuestro no iba a ningún lugar.

.

-¿Y eso es todo? Cualquier otra chica en tu situación tendría miedo de estar sola.

.

-Pues yo no soy cualquier chica. ¿Y qué importa si no tengo con quien almorzar? Mejor sola que mal acompañada. ¿Podemos empezar con esto?

.

Esperaba que su enfadada pregunta cortase la incómoda conversación, y así fue. Trabajaron durante tres horas sin descanso, de una forma que le resultó sorprendente. Él oía sus ideas, a pesar de no ser las brillantes que podrían venir de alguno de sus amigos, y buscaba la manera de unir las versiones tan distintas que tenían del proyecto en uno solo. Acabaron agotados pero satisfechos, tanto por el seguro 10, como por la nueva química surgida entre ambos.

.

Como esperaba en un caballero como él, la acompañó hasta la puerta, abriéndola por ella. Incluso se ofreció a acompañarla, viendo que pronto oscurecería.

.

-Gracias, pero no hace falta. Vivo bastante cerca, y tengo que hacer algunas compras antes de volver.

.

No recibió réplica. Salió del garaje, sintiendo el fresco de la tarde, y emprendió su camino sin mirar atrás. Estaba a unos cuantos metros, cuando volvió a oir su aterciopelada voz.

.

-En mi mesa en la cafetería… hay una silla extra.

.

.

.

Las porristas y los genios no se mezclan, dicen a sus espaldas quienes fueron sus amigas. Pero Paige ya no las escucha. Sus oídos solo saben apreciar las palabras dulces, siempre suaves y rodeadas de una inteligencia superior a la que ella aspiraría jamás, que sólo él sabe pronunciar.

.

Está en boca de todos, por segunda vez en los últimos meses. Nadie puede entender cómo pasó de romper con su novio, mariscal de campo del equipo de futbol americano, a juntarse con aquel grupo de inadaptados, que aislados en una pequeña mesa en la esquina de la cafetería, discutían a todas horas sobre partículas subatómicas y teorías aun sin cumplir. Ella destacaba ahí, como una flor roja en un campo de lirios. Pero, ¿importa de verdad?

.

Él es lindo, pero eso jamás le importó. No es superficial y, animadora o no, nadie jamás la tomó de tal forma. Su gran corazón era otra virtud sumada a la interminable lista de la que elegantemente hacía gala.

.

Drew, su ex novio, la observaba receloso desde una mesa vecina. Una rubia sentada en su regazo intentaba llamar su atención, pero él parecía demasiado ocupado en comprender como Paige podría gustar de pasar tiempo con los "nerds". Nadie entiende. Pero no le importa.

.

Le gusta su nueva mesa. Happy puede ser torpe, pero su instinto protector y feminista las unió más profundamente de lo esperado. Sylvester era tan dulce y tímido, que sus instintos maternos gritaban indignados ante la cantidad de acoso que solía sufrir antes de conocer a sus amigos. Tobi, el gran bocazas, se aliaba con ella para sacar al grupo entero de sus casas, por llevarlos a conocer el mundo que esperaba más allá de sus cuatro paredes. Lleva pocas semanas ahí, pero nunca se había sentido tan parte de algo.

.

Y Walter… ¿Quién diría que él, el indomable y despectivo genio, tendría con ella, una "normal", un trato tan suave y cuidadoso? La protegía de los arranques de Happy y las bromas de Tobi, siempre ocupado de integrarla a ese extraño grupo que por alguna razón la aceptaba. Sí, de vez en vez podía soltar algún comentario ofensivo. Pero no lo hacía con mala intención; simplemente, su poco contacto con el mundo exterior resultaba en una nula capacidad para tratar otros seres humanos.

.

Sonríe cuando sus miradas se cruzan. Los genios y las porristas no se mezclan, pero le importa una mierda.

.

.

.

Ya van seis meses de amistad, de romper con los estereotipos y reírse en la cara de aquellos que desalentaban sus avances sobre el otro. Paige empezó a interesarse en la ciencia, y Walter aprendió lo bien que se sentía su mano entre las de ella.

.

No siempre va todo bien. Ella es muy emocional, él a veces parece un robot. Los celos incomprendidos del genio lo llevan a crear una escena que sobrepasa a ambos, y la aun porrista (no puede dejar el equipo hasta fin de año, o sus profesores la reprobarían en venganza por dejar al grupo de animadoras incompleto) no siempre sabe manejarla.

.

Pero no pasa nada. Porque siguen volviendo el uno al otro, incluso cuando pelean. Paige sabe que es amor, Tobi no deja de decírselo a Walter. ¿Por qué, a pesar de eso, no sobre pasan los límites de la amistad?

.

Las porristas y los genios no se mezclan, es la explicación que se rumorea por la escuela.

.

Pero Paige y Walter sí. Happy, Tobi y Sylvester no acaban de entender porque sus amigos no dan el paso. ¿Qué los detiene? Si ella lleva meses esperándolo, y él se lo había confesado a los chicos semanas atrás.

.

Nadie sabe, pero no les importa. Ellos se entienden, y eso es todo cuanto necesitan. Una mirada fugaz, un roce "accidental" al intentar coger la sal a la vez, una sonrisa cómplice.

.

-¿Salimos esta noche? Está esa gran película en el cine que/

.

-Lo siento, Tobi, pero Walter y yo tenemos un proyecto de química. Quizás la próxima vez.

.

-Ahhh, Paige, ¿Otra vez? Si no supiera mejor, creería que es una excusa para tenerlo solo para ti.

.

Walter sacudió los hombros y volvió su atención a Sylvester. El tema quedó ahí, los genios rápidamente se concentraron en temas más importantes. Nadie nota las manos unidas bajo la mesa, la promesa implícita que esa tarde los cuadernos quedarían en el olvido, que planeaban experimentar reacciones químicas muy distintas a las que tienen en mente sus amigos.

.

Las porristas y los genios no se mezclan. Pero ella dejará de serlo en unos meses, y él es un poco tonto cuando está a su lado.

.

Sonríen sin siquiera verse. Saben que dentro de poco el resto lo notará. No son particularmente discretos al respecto.

.

Después de todo, a ninguno le había importado jamás el "qué dirán".

.

.

.

 **NOTAS DE AUTORA.**

 **Muy bien, no tengo idea de donde salió esto. Se escribió prácticamente solo.**

 **Como habrán notado, la fiebre del Waige me pegó fuerte. Solo vi completos los primeros tres capítulos, pero se todo lo que pasa en la serie gracias a clips de youtube.**

 **¿Qué opinan? Pensaba en escribir un one-shot de ellos adultos, pero la idea de la secundaria… fue irresistible. Estoy bastante satisfecha con lo que quedó. ¿Les gustó?**

 **Quizás pronto vuelva con un fic de Scorpion, ¿Quién sabe?**

 **¡Los amo! Pero eso ya lo saben ;) Pondría una nota mas larga y específica, pero tengo sueño, asique hasta aquí.**

 **Pero antes, les pido lo mismo de siempre:**

 _ **Sin RR, no hay autoestima para autoras.**_

 _ **Sin autoestima para autoras, no hay ganas de escribir.**_

 _ **Sin ganas de escribir, no hay fanfics.**_

 _ **Sin fanfics, es el fin del mundo.**_

 _ **Salva el mundo: comenta.**_


End file.
